


Твоих оград узор чугунный

by medichka_shani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ написан на командный конкурс фантастического рассказа "Радуга-4" на тему "Подвиг — поступок насмерть перепуганного человека"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твоих оград узор чугунный

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение и благодарность - Китахаре

Черная лестница была вовсе не черной – серой, со старыми деревянными ступенями, пыльными и скрипучими, с грязно-желтыми стенами, по штукатурке которых змеились трещины. На ступенях почему-то всегда валялись скрученные листья «каменных» тополей. Бабка Фрида говорила, что каменные тополя «душат» город, что у них ядовитые соки и корни до самого сердца земли.  
Когда Фриц был младше, он любил наступать на эти листья и смотреть, как подошва ботинка превращает их в пыль. Потом он сгребал пыль в кучку и двумя пальцами сыпал ее из чердачного окна на шляпы подвыпившим гостям сапожника Иосифа, как будто солил суп.  
Бабка Фрида называла его за это вредителем.  
Сейчас Фрицу было не до листьев. Он взбирался по лестнице тихо, как мышка, перешагивая через две ступеньки, перенося вес с пятки на носок, подтягиваясь левой рукой за перила, и мечтал только об одном: проскользнув мимо кухни и столовой, поскорее оказаться в своей комнате. Так, чтобы никто не заметил, чтобы не остановил, господи боже, лишь бы они ничего не спрашивали...  
Правая рука висела плетью. Рана была неглубокой, но мучительной. Покушенец подобрался совсем близко, и гвардейцы, не распознавшие его, спохватились, когда он уже вытащил кольт. Фрицу пришлось драться самому – сцепившись насмерть на краю помоста, подставить подножку и вырвать револьвер. Однако прежде, чем подоспели гвардейцы, покушенец ударил его кинжалом...

В темном коридоре пахло мастикой и паровыми котлетами. Коридор, такой длинный, что по нему можно было катать обруч или скакать на палке, в детстве казался Фрицу огромной кишечной трубкой, загибающейся внутрь самой себя. Про кишечную трубку Фриц знал из атласа, принадлежавшего профессору Бееру.   
На стенах висели выпучившие колеса велосипеды, лыжи, чей-то старый салоп и лосиные рога – будто следы жизнедеятельности тех, кого коридор уже переварил. Старый облезлый попугай бабки Фриды возился в своей грязной клетке, выискивая под крылом птичьих блох.  
Дальний конец коридора оканчивался прямоугольником света – там играла музыка, звучали голоса и звякала посуда. На цыпочках Фриц прокрался к своей комнате. Почти повернул ручку – тяжелую, изогнутую, металлическую.   
За спиной вкрадчиво каркнули:  
– Фр-р-риц покор-р-рмит Кар-р-р-кушу!  
Немедленно раздался противный голос бабки:  
– Вот он, голубчик, явился! Мать не ест, не пьет, волнуясь!  
Прямоугольник света затих, а потом взорвался голосами – громкими, недовольными. Застучали мамины каблучки. Фриц буркнул плохое слово, которое слышал от Тузабубен, и обернулся. Тонкий мамин силуэт темнел в проеме двери.  
– Иди-ка сюда, – устало сказала мама. – Поговорим на свету.  
Этого-то Фриц и боялся.  
Конечно же, когда он шагнул из темноты, они все так и уставились на него: Гебхарт свернул и отложил газету, Лизхен перестала рассеянно нажимать на клавишу «соль» и улыбнулась. Только доктор продолжал есть суп, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Из супницы поднимался пар. Часы на стене пробили десять.  
– Ты знаешь, который час?  
– Я пришел к ужину, – буркнул Фриц, неловко махнув в сторону супницы, – как обещал. Я не виноват, что вы ночью за стол сели...  
– А почему ты хромаешь? – перебила мама и принялась вертеть Фрица вправо-влево, как куклу. – И грязный!  
– От как извалял всю одежу-то, – осуждающе сказала бабка Фрида. – Ужас какой.  
– Он и вчера такой приходил, только успел почиститься, – встряла Лизхен. – Это потому, что он с беспризорниками. А они его лупят.  
– Тебя не спросили, Лиза-подлиза, – сквозь зубы сказал Фриц, пытаясь левой рукой приладить на место ободранный правый рукав.  
– А что у тебя с рукой? – насторожилась мама. – Ты почему ей не двигаешь?   
– Ушиб, – нехотя признался Фриц. – Упал с лестницы.   
– Нет, это невозможно, – Гебхарт заложил ногу на ногу. – Эти бездомные совсем обнаглели. На прошлой неделе к нему приставали, и снова... Надо что-то делать! Надо писать в комитет!  
– Карл Иванович, вы не посмотрите, что у него там?  
– Да не надо, – попятился Фриц, жестоко страдая.  
Доктор отложил ложку, промокнул усы салфеткой, обошел стол и присел перед Фрицем. Несколько раз согнул и разогнул его руку. Пальцы у доктора были твердые и холодные.  
– Здесь все хорошо, – сказал Доктор, выпрямляясь. – Он просто притворяется.  
– Я играл.  
Лизхен захихикала.  
– Мужчинам свойственно преувеличивать свои подвиги, – сказал Гебхарт. – Все хорошо, что хорошо.  
Он вернулся к газете.  
– Фриц, – с укором сказала мама, и Фриц, сдавшись, опустил глаза и потянулся к хлебнице. И немедленно получил по рукам:  
– Сперва вымой!  
«Да идите вы к черту», – подумал Фриц, выскакивая за дверь. Вместо рукомойника он направился к своей комнате. Быстро раздевшись, нырнул в постель.   
Луна светила в окно, и длинные тени от тополиных ветвей на противоположной стене казались цепкими пальцами, готовыми схватить за шиворот.  
Деревянный буратино, сидевший на тумбочке, повернул голову. Нарисованные тушью глазищи светились в темноте тусклой зеленью.  
– Лошади готовы, мин херц, – сказал буратино, оскалив остренькие зубы. – И генералы ждут. Прикажете подавать?  
– Подавайте.  
– Не беспокоит ли вас рука?  
– Едемте, – ответил Фриц, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть, как комната начинает медленно вращаться, а тени от тополей на стене превращаются в длинные, опутавшие комнату тенета. – Я буду держать поводья в левой.  
Как обычно, стало немножко мутить, а потом в вязкую тишину, сгустившуюся на комнату, влился неспешный стук копыт. Лошадь подошла, ткнулась в руку мягкими губами.  
Буратино накинул ему на плечи мантию, подставил плечо, и Фриц, очутившись в седле, пришпорил коня.

***

– Пауки или крысы?  
– Пауки, сир, – сказал генерал-лейтенант, почтительно кланяясь.   
Фриц так и думал. Город, залитый лунным светом, казался вымершим, но Фриц знал, что впечатление обманчиво. Стоило подольше задержать взгляд на черных провалах окон, как становилось заметно шевеление внутри комнат. Фриц перевел взгляд на другую сторону площади: там, за окнами уцелевших домов, виднелись белесые лица, прижавшиеся к стеклам.  
– Почему они ослушались приказа об эвакуации?  
– Они не ослушались, милорд, – по лицу генерала-лейтенанта скользнула тень. – Горожане покинули квартал. Это Скрытники, они выразили нижайшую просьбу следить за ходом битвы. Вы же знаете их...  
Фриц знал, что разогнать Скрытников иногда представлялось не менее сложным, чем выкурить из домов пауков, крысов, псиглавцев, главоглазов, или же откачать ржавую воду, заполняющую подвалы, или уничтожить полностью хотя бы один из домов на площади Четырех Ветров.  
Поэтому он раздраженно кивнул: пусть остаются.  
– Берегитесь, сир: они идут, – сказал подбежавший ротмистр.  
Темнота позади оконных рам пришла в движение. Фриц видел, как солдаты напряженно сжимают приклады штыков. Он почти не волновался: пауки всегда нападали одним и тем же образом: дожидались, пока луна зайдет за тучу, и...  
Луна спряталась. Фриц крикнул:   
– Огня!  
Канониры запалили приготовленные факелы, и в их свете стало видно, как кипит чернота, переливаясь через подоконники и затопляя дверные проемы: пауки, быстро перебирая мохнатыми лапами по стенам, хлынули наружу живым угольно-черным потоком и высыпали на площадь.  
– К оружию! – крикнул Фриц и первым выхватил саблю.

***

– После учебы не броди, а сразу домой, – сказала мама, пока он яростно чистил зубы порошком. Фриц притворился, что не слышит. Скосил глаза – мама стояла спиной к нему, гладила блузку. Утюг был раскаленным, очень тяжелым и пыхал паром от лежащих внутри углей.  
Буратино сидел на кружевной салфетке и невинно таращился перед собой.  
– Господи, в кого же ты у меня такой урод, – ласково говорила мама. – Все мальчики, как мальчики, а ты у меня как неприкаянный. Тебе не с кем в школе играть, что ты водишься с этими беспризорными?  
– Я не вожусь, – буркнул Фриц. Он подошел, упер подбородок маме в плечо, в серую шерстяную кофту. Спереди на кофте были желтые янтарные бусины, похожие на конфеты. Однажды в детстве он тайком забрался в шкаф, достал кофту и обсасывал эти гладкие бусины, несмотря на то, что при этом шерсть противно лезла в рот. – Они сами ко мне лезут.  
– У них наверняка вши.  
– Нету у них вошей, – сказал Фриц. – Им доктор керосину давал, голову мыть.  
– Который керосин они благополучно продали на Времяжьем рынке! – вмешался Гебхарт из коридора. Фриц так и представил, как Гебхарт стоит там, розовощекий, довольный, пахнущий одеколоном, и слушает их разговор, щелкая подтяжками. Он тревожно обернулся на дверь: ему подумалось, что Гебхарт может так запросто заглянуть в комнату и увидеть маму непричесанной, в нижней юбке.  
– Закрой дверь, – шепнула мама. – Только не груби...  
– Сама закрой, – дернул плечом Фриц. – Давай я лучше поглажу. Утюг тяжелый.  
Он протянул руку и едва не уронил утюг на ногу.  
– Ты чего? – испуганно спросила мама, заглядывая Фрицу в лицо. Фриц кривился от боли, прошившей руку. Больно было – до липкого пота на лбу. – Ты чего, сынок? Обжегся?   
– Просто утюг тяжелый, – сквозь зубы сказал Фриц, справившись с дыханием. – Я же говорил.   
Рука ужасно болела.

Днем коридор смотрелся совсем по-другому: пыльным, светлым. Двери в комнаты Гебхарта и майора были открыты, было слышно, как Гебхарт бодро делает зарядку. С кухни доносились шарканье веника, бормотание бабки Фриды и могучий дух кипящих щей. Воздух был сырым и жарким – должно быть, бабка с утра пораньше взялась кипятить белье, чтобы за день просохло.   
Фриц сморщился от тошнотворного запаха вареной капусты, сунул в ранец перевязанные промасленной бумагой вчерашние котлеты на хлебе и выскользнул на лестницу.  
Утро было такое, как он любил: сухое, желтое, тихое. По двору в огромном количестве шныряли кошки. Кто-то, должно быть, бабка, выкинул им из окна селедочные хребты, и кошки, урча и шипя, растаскивали добычу по углам.   
Пока Фриц, пристроив ранец на перила, зашнуровывал ботинки, из парадной вышел Гебхарт, постоял минуту на крыльце, с наслаждением вдыхая чистый воздух, и быстрой походкой направился через двор.   
Может быть, стоило пристроиться за ним следом, – думал потом Фриц, тогда он гарантированно попал бы в этот день в школу. Но Фрицу не хотелось слушать, как подчеркнуто дружелюбно и в то же время покровительственно Гебхарт будет с ним говорить, поэтому он подождал немного, а когда собрался пройти через арку, услышал за ней пронзительное мяуканье.  
Это было подозрительно, и Фриц, вытянув шею, осторожно заглянул за угол.  
Тузбубен и его ребята расположились на плитах, ведущих к спуску в Школьный переулок. Беспризорники были грязные и мелкие, и среди них разительно выделялся сам Тузбубен – огромный, тощий, в вывернутом наизнанку овчинном тулупе.   
– А кто это у нас тут такой ушастенький? – сказал Тузбубен, с прищуром разглядывая Фрица. – А что это у него там в ранце?  
– Котлеты! – доложил Вилле-Швилле, втягивая носом воздух и демонстрируя в улыбке плохие, сколотые зубы. – Котлеты евоная мамка вчера жарила...  
– Пойдет, – сказал Тузбубен, и вся шобла зашевелилась, лениво вставая на ноги, но Фриц уже сорвался с места и побежал – только ботинки застучали по мостовой.

Пустырь был огромный. Летом среди кострищ, заболоченных ям и куч битого кирпича буйно разрастались дудка и репейник. Сейчас Фриц огибал кусты вербы, пушащиеся желтыми «котами», не боясь насадить на штаны колючек, но поглядывать под ноги все равно приходилось: между кустов кое-где валялись клубы ржавой проволоки; такой можно было разодрать ногу до мяса и занести в ранку заразу. В прогалинах, где еще совсем недавно лежал снег, темнела вязкая коричневая жижа. В пучках прошлогодней травы попадались разоренные птичьи гнезда – может быть, поработали кошки, а может, Тузбубен и его ребята. Ходить по пустырю надо было осторожно: земля в любой момент могла вспучиться и уйти из-под ног. Фриц знал, что пустырь стоит на болоте, а в болоте спит Волк. Надо было ставить вешки, и Фриц ходил, втыкая в землю оструганные палки – каждая прибивала почву к волчьей шкуре, мешая ему выпрямиться.   
Над краем одной водяной проплешины Фриц стоял особенно долго, представляя, что это лесное озеро, а цветки мать-и-мачехи, выросшие по краям – живые светловолосые люди, одинокие жители, принесенные в жертву чудовищу.  
– Вы убиты, – шептал Фриц, сшибая палкой головки цветков и не глядя сгребая их в карман. – И вы тоже. Но я спасу вас.  
В кустах, замаскированная ветками, стояла каменная девушка с кувшином. Она была белой-белой, а ее плечо – белое и круглое, с которого соскальзывала и все никак не могла совсем соскользнуть каменная ткань, – было запачкано птичьим пометом. Фриц обтер плечо листом и, приподнявшись, обнял статую за шею и поцеловал в холодные мраморные губы.   
– Вы сегодня прекрасны, Альберта, – прошептал он, после чего сел и принялся есть котлеты. Доев, привалился к постаменту и закрыл глаза, чувствуя нарастающее головокружение и усиливающиеся запахи сырости, гнили и болотных цветов.

***

Тайная война длилась уже несколько лет, а может быть, поколений – Фриц не мог сказать с уверенностью, его это просто не интересовало. Зато он хорошо помнил, как все это началось для него самого: он тогда сильно болел, так сильно, что из квартиры его увезли в больницу. Там, лежа в совершенно пустой палате, куда Фрица занесли через улицу, весь покрытый зудящей сыпью, он все пытался заснуть – но сон не приходил. Болела голова и тошнило. Сначала Фриц долго чесался, крутился и плакал, а потом просто лежал, обессиленный, и слушал, как шумит за темными окнами, набирая силу, первый весенний дождь.   
Стеклянная перегородка между боксом и коридором была до половины завешана голубенькой занавеской. Фриц мог отодвигать занавеску и смотреть, как по другую сторону перегородки пьет чай старенькая седая нянечка, мог стучать ей в стекло, если ему требовалось попить или горшок – но сейчас у него не было сил даже оторвать голову от подушки, а на градуснике, воткнутом под мышку, быстро ползла кверху ртуть.  
Когда воздух в палате стал таким душным и плотным, что его, казалось, можно было есть ложечкой, как фруктовое желе, Фрицу почудилось, что шум дождя переливается через подоконник, а комнату до самого потолка, изукрашенного виноградными гроздьями, заполняет прозрачная вода. Тогда Фриц сделал усилие, чтобы вдохнуть, а потом, продышавшись, почувствовал, как приятно и холодно стало в голове.   
Приподнявшись, он увидел, как деревянный буратино, привезенный в подарок ему заплаканной мамой, спрыгнул со своего места и неуклюже заковылял к койке.   
– Просыпайтесь, мин херц – ласково сказал буратино, отвешивая дурацкий поклон и подметая пол кисточкой на конце полосатого колпачка. – Мы вас заждались.  
– Кто? – спросил Фриц, комкая одеяло и вглядываясь в темноту. Он уже видел, что в углу на больничной табуретке сидит высокий человек в старинной шинели и в треуголке. У него были густые усы и темные, очень печальные глаза. Фриц почему-то испугался его и, отшатнувшись, прижался к стене.   
– Кто там?   
– А это сам государь-батюшка, – торжественно сказал буратино. Он проворно вытянул из-под рубахи Фрица градусник, смешал в стакане какие-то порошки и подал со словами: – Извольте выпить... Так вот, государь изволил почтить вас визитом, дабы торжественно сложить с себя обязанности, точнее – передать их вам со всей ответственностью...   
– Почему? – глупо спросил Фриц, вытирая мокрый лоб: он весь вспотел, ночная рубашка прилипла к телу, зато лоб, кажется, совсем перестал гореть.  
Вместо ответа странный человек выпрямился, в два шага пересек комнату и коснулся влажной горячей ладони Фрица.   
Пальцы у него были длинные и белые, как у доктора Беера, и очень-очень холодные. Фриц задохнулся: от мимолетного прикосновения руку свело болью – ее будто бы проткнули железным прутом. Он бросил панический взгляд на стеклянную перегородку: нянечка по-прежнему задумчиво сидела со своим стаканом и круглым алюминиевым чайником, на котором красной краской было написано «5 отд.» Она смотрела сквозь стекло – и куда-то сквозь Фрица и его гостей.  
– Потому что великий город погибнет без государя, – глухо сказал человек, поднимая повыше воротник. – Так, денщик?  
– Так, мин херц, – подобострастно отозвался буратино. Он запрыгнул к Фрицу на койку и сидел на краю, болтая ногами.   
– А вы чего же... – неловко сказал Фриц.   
Нянечка погасила в коридоре свет, остался только тусклый огонек лампады.  
Человек в треуголке шагнул к окну, и Фриц, уже почти не удивляясь, увидел сквозь него струи дождя.  
– А меня убили... – печально сказал государь.

***

– Вставай, малахольный, – в голосе Тузабубен даже не было злорадства. – Разлегся на кочке, придурок. Чай, не лето.  
Фриц потер сонные глаза, глянул исподлобья: это же надо было, «уплыл» прямо там, где сидел – прислонившись к постаменту «Альберты», среди тихих верб и проталин, разморенный весной, тишиной и солнышком. Весь левый бок у него затек и замерз от холодной земли, зато правую щеку и ухо докрасна напекло солнцем. Конечно же, тут его и нашли. Тузбубен сидел на дырявой, воняющей селедкой бочке и время от времени шикарно сплевывал на землю, а его ребята кружком расселись вокруг Фрица, с любопытством всматриваясь ему в лицо.  
Мелкий Вилле-Швилле, поддернув слишком длинные ему гамаши, украдкой потыкал Фрица в бок ручкой от половой щетки.   
– Вот таких идиотов, – поучительно сказал Тузбубен, наставив на Фрица грязный палец, – едят собаки и воруют цыгане. А скажут, что это мы его за ботинки и две котлеты прибили.   
– Да нету котлет, он сожрал... – с обидой откликнулся кто-то из мальчишек.  
– И утопили в бочажке на пустыре, – радостно сказал Хват. В его улыбке не хватало зубов.   
– Тут не утопишь, – застенчиво вставил Вилле-Швилле. – Тут мелко.  
Фриц был с ним в корне не согласен – он-то знал, как глубока на самом деле трясина под пустырем, как по ночам просачивается из прогалин ржавая рыжая вода, а там, где валяются бочки и кирпич, из земли выступают вертикальные камни с высеченными на них змеями и кругом-солнцеворотом. Как тяжело ворочается в глубинах болота Волк: давным-давно, еще до того, как на болоте построили город, здесь было языческое капище, и светловолосые, светлоглазые жрецы приносили Волку кровавые жертвы. Но он счел за лучшее отмолчаться.   
– Не утопишь, – кивнул Тузбубен, спрыгнул с бочки. Прошелся мимо враждебно косящегося Фрица, поплевал на палец, потер им грязное пятно на груди Альберты. Сгреб Фрица за шиворот:  
– Айда с нами, арестантов смотреть.

С одной стороны пустырь ограничивали склады, с другой – красная кирпичная стена городской тюрьмы.   
В тюрьме сидели воры и политические.   
Мальчишки ходили к этой стене дразнить политических и слушать жалостливые воровские песни. Иногда, по договору, воры спускали через маленькие зарешеченные окошки деньги, завернутые в тряпицу, а мальчишки потом приносили им папиросы, колотый сахар и другие необходимые в тюрьме вещи. О том, чтобы присвоить такие деньги, и речи идти не могло: с замирающим сердцем, со сладкой жутью мальчишки передавали друг другу истории про то, как потом таких обманщиков находили по частям. Воров в городе было много: война (не та, о которой знал только Фриц, а общая, «настоящая») обескровила бывшую империю, и, забрав большую часть мужчин, погремев взрывами, пожужжав аэропланами и наводнив больницу искалеченными солдатиками и тифом, откатилась куда-то подальше от города – на границу с «режимной» стороной. Фриц еще помнил, как некоторое время назад на улицах было больше солдат и офицеров, чем штатских. Сейчас война вроде как осталась только на страницах журнала «Новости фронта», в госпитале, где работал Карл Иванович, в заколоченных домах, в некоторых закрывшихся лавках и в виде отрядов «бравых ребят». В городе даже открылось несколько школ и училища. Правда вот, воры появились.   
– Ты, Хват, первым не лезь, – учил Тузбубен, когда они гуськом пробирались сквозь цветущие кусты. – Говорить буду я. А то вы опять сторгуетесь в убыток, а я не нанялся покупать им эти папиросы за так, хватит с них и махорки...  
– А правда, что политическим нельзя передавать? – спросил Фриц.   
– Правда. Под ихние окна даже подбираться нельзя, увидят, заловят – и в колонию. Прощай тогда, лето, прощай, юг. А...   
– Шухер! – пискнул Вилле.   
Фриц не успел спросить, что случилось – его сбили с ног так, что носом и лбом он зарылся в теплую, жирную землю.   
– «Бравые!» – страшным шепотом пояснил кто-то из ребят.  
Фриц приподнялся и вытянул шею, пытаясь из-за сальной головы Хвата разглядеть, что же случилось. Почти сразу же сквозь просвет в вербах увидел под стеной «бравых». Их было не меньше десятка, все с винтовками. Офицер курил, о чем-то переговариваясь с одним из солдат. На земле сидел человек в белой рубашке. Фрицу показалось, что он разглядывает недавно распустившиеся цветы мать-и-мачехи, но потом он понял, что плечи человека содрогаются от рыданий.   
– Политический, – жарко шепнули в ухо.   
Видно было плохо, но Фрицу показалось, что отсюда он может рассмотреть прижавшиеся к решеткам бледные лица арестантов. Почему-то стало холодно и жутко – несмотря на теплый, звенящий май. Словно все это он уже когда-то видел.  
Офицер докурил, затоптал окурок и махнул рукой.   
Солдаты подняли человека в белой рубашке и поставили к стене.  
– Во дают, – возмутились рядом. – У них же внутря двор под это налажен!  
– Стращают других, – туманно объяснил впереди Тузбубен и принялся задом, как гусеница, ползти обратно. – Давайте же!  
У них образовался затор: Фриц будто оцепенел, и Хват тоже. Он повернул голову, и Фриц увидел, что лицо у Хвата совсем еще детское, растерянное и несчастное, а нижняя губа дрожит.  
– А мой папка, – сказал Хват, икая. – А моего папку тоже так...  
– Ложись! – страшно зашипел Тузбубен, пяткой ударив Хвата по уху, чтоб тот опустил голову.  
Фриц послушно зажмурился. Когда на пустыре громыхнуло, он со всей силы ткнулся лбом в перемешанную с травинками землю. 

***

Дорога с пустыря шла мимо двухэтажных желтых зданий. В одном из них, как Фриц слышал, раньше находился дом терпимости – а кто и за что там терпел, Фрицу не говорили. Потом он брел мимо водокачки. Когда в городе не работал водопровод, к водокачке выстраивалась длинная очередь из детей. Поговаривали, что раньше на этом месте стоял колодец, и в него утаскивали детей, которых родители посылали за водой затемно, а теперь эти дети скребутся изнутри водокачки – но Фриц не верил. Он слишком хорошо знал, чем выдумки отличаются от настоящих историй города.  
У водокачки Фриц долго умывался, раз за разом набирая полные пригоршни и опрокидывая их себе на лицо. Когда он отнимал ладони от лица, на пальцах была кровь – стукнувшись лбом о землю, Фриц поранился осколком бутылочного стекла. Мимо носились мальчишки, играющие в индейцев. Пробежала бродячая собака – худая, с длинными, болтающимися сосцами. Раньше Фриц боялся таких собак, потом жалел и прикармливал.  
Теперь он едва обратил на нее внимание.   
Прошла колонна «бравых ребят» с винтовками. Все они были, как на подбор, молодые и красивые, все весело смеялись и шутили с девушкой, снимающей белье в своем палисаднике.   
Фриц просидел на водокачке до вечера. Вечером, когда в небе, в пыли под ногами, по стенам домов разлился тусклый красновато-оранжевый свет, Фрица отловил возвращающийся из больницы профессор.   
– Ну-ка, покажи, – сказал он, придерживая его за подбородок. Поставив саквояж на край водокачки, раскрыл его и обработал ссадину на лбу йодом из пузырька.   
Ранку ужасно защипало. На глаза навернулись слезы. Фриц сжал зубы.  
– А я сегодня расстрел «политического» видел, – зачем-то признался он.  
Доктор аккуратно завернул испачканную ватку в папиросную бумагу и посмотрел куда-то поверх головы Фрица.   
– Испугался? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – честно сказал Фриц. – Он же контра. И может быть, покушенец.   
– Смотри, чтобы тебя не заметили возле тюрьмы: у матери будут проблемы, – только и сказал доктор.  
После чего, не слушая возражений, взял Фрица за ухо и повел к дому. 

***

Крыша была горячей и грязной, пахла гудроном и теплым кирпичом. Множество труб поднималось к небу, как указующие пальцы. Беспризорники клялись, что по запаху из труб определяют, что готовят в каждой квартире. Фриц им не очень-то верил. Он знал, что Вилле-Швилле, кухаркин сын, выучил наизусть оглавление поваренной книги, и именно поэтому ему повсеместно мерещились расстегаи, тефтели, оладьи, ананасы в шампанском, перепела, трюфели и другие разносолы, запах которых бедный Вилле-Швилле мог лишь придумать.   
По примеру других Фриц лежал на расстеленном подкладкой вниз пиджаке, грелся и смотрел в небо. По небу медленно ползли редкие белые облака. Ветер тащил их откуда-то с моря.  
– Жопы подымай – чинарики разбирай, – Арни, высунувшись по пояс из окна, сморщил нос и покрутил мелкой крысиной мордочкой, будто принюхиваясь к ветру. Выгреб из кармана пригоршню окурков. – Тузик-братик, Фриц-Принц, вам чего, особый поклон нужен?  
– Я вот тебе прорежу зубы, – беззлобно сказал Тузбубен, не отрываясь от карт. – Тоже мне, стихоплет.  
– Чего это я «принц»? – изумился Фриц. Вокруг засмеялись.   
– Конечно, принц, – Тузбубен сел, потянулся, смачно почесал в затылке. – Живешь дома с мамкой, с бабкой и отчимом... В школу ходишь...  
– Он никакой не отчим!  
– Ну, станет отчимом, – зевнул Тузбубен. – Все знают, что этот музицист к твоей матери сватается. Жилплощадь расширяет.  
Он выгреб у Арни весь собранный на станции улов и стал делить: в одну кучку окурки от папирос, в другую – от махорочных самокруток. С особенным удовольствием понюхал и размял в пальцах длинную цельную папиросу.   
– Откуда взял?  
– Пьяный дядечка на станции дал, – Арни скромно потупился и тут же с хитрой улыбкой полез за пазуху. – А пока он размахивал портсигаром, я еще две подрезал.  
– Это правильно, – одобрил Тузбубен. – Эй, Принц, ты куда?  
– Да ну вас всех к черту, – в сердцах бросил Фриц, поднимаясь. – Не в свое дело лезете.  
Затолкав кулаки в карманы брюк, Фриц добрел по коньку до дальнего края. Слегка ссутулившись – ветер как-то сразу стал сильнее, принялся сбивать с ног и выть в трубах, – наклонился над краем, глянул вниз.  
Двор лежал как на ладони: видны были скамейки, на которых старики любили погреть свои косточки, бельевые веревки, кошки и тополя. Фриц поразился: «каменные» тополя, которые снизу всегда казались незыблемыми серыми колоннами, поддерживающими низкое городское небо, сверху смотрелись просто хаотично рассыпанной массой покрытых красными висюльками ветвей.  
Напротив оказались окна собственного Фрицева дома – можно было во всех подробностях разглядеть тяжелые двойные рамы, не расклеенные с зимы, маленькие мутные стекла, ситцевые занавески в комнатушке бабки Фриды, клетку с нахохленным Каркушей, которого бабка зачем-то вынесла на балкон. Кухонное окно, из форточки которого свешивалась авоська с продуктами. Фриц порадовался, что его и мамина комнаты выходят окнами на другую сторону дома – не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то из этих гавриков (Фрицу даже думать было неприятно про Тузабубен и ребят) в подробностях наблюдал за его домашней жизнью.   
Оставалось еще одно окно. Она было раскрыто настежь, и Фриц, вытянув шею, скривился – надо же, тихоня-Лизоня сегодня, оказывается, тоже прогуляла училище. С его места было прекрасно видно пианино, стул перед ним, и Лизхен – нижняя губа упрямо закушена, длинная черная косища висит до самых клавиш.   
Потом Лизу заслонила широкая кремовая спина с перекрестием помочей, и Фриц, слегка опешив, не сразу понял, что это Гебхарт – должно быть, он сидел в своем кресле, читая газету. Гебхарт подошел к Лизхен, положил руки на клавиши, что-то сказал. Фриц видел, как Лизхен кивнула, сосредоточенная, и их с Гебхартом руки прямо-таки замелькали, запорхали по клавишам.   
– Музицисты, – презрительно сказал Тузбубен за спиной Фрица. Фриц взмахнул руками, потеряв равновесие. Всего на секунду, но ему показалось, что весь узкий желтый двор, прямые, строгие стены, крыши окрестных домов, тополя, устремленные вверх, с радостным воем бросились ему навстречу, раскрываясь, точно жадная узкая звериная пасть.   
«Не посмеешь», – скомандовал двору Фриц – ясно и четко, как привык командовать в темных своих снах. И выпрямился на краю, глядя сверху вниз на вверенный ему город.  
– Хорош дуться, – хлопнул его по плечу Тузбубен. – Пошли на залив. Чуешь, рыба идет?  
Ветер и правда гнал легкий, почти невесомый, огуречный запах корюшки.

***

– Осторожно, прошу вас, – печально сказала принцесса, приседая в глубоком реверансе.  
Она была непередаваемо хороша, хоть и бледна – так, как только может быть бледна освобождаемая из темницы принцесса. Черные косы ее свисали до земли, как змеи. Палевая накидка, казалось, готовая соскользнуть с плеч, была заколота какими-то хитрыми шпильками, и оставалась на месте.   
Фриц подал ей руку, помогая выбраться из проема, ощетинившегося обломками узорной решетки, а сам обнажил саблю. Чугунные обломки вяло шевелились, будто бы не в силах смириться с поражением, и то заострялись, то на мгновение принимали форму листьев «каменных» тополей, то снова возвращались в тот вид, который придал им архитектор. Фриц знал, что к следующей ночи прутья вновь оплетут всю тюрьму и на них распустятся тополиные листья и круглые металлические цветы.   
Они шли пустынными светлыми коридорами, мимо отпертых Фрицем камер, спускались и поднимались по лестницам. Под ногами у них шныряли пушистыми темными комками пауки, а Скрытники, попадавшиеся навстречу, провожали равнодушными взглядами пустых белых глаз. Двор тюрьмы, заросший нежно-зеленой травой, встретил их тишиной, а потом, словно предупреждая, тишину разорвал пронзительный звонок. «Следующая станция – …адская», – произнес приятный мужской голос, и из арки ворот медленно принялось выползать похожее на стеклянную гусеницу чудовище. На морде у него были щитки, напоминающие широкие, оскаленные зубы, а на спине – скрещенные железные рога, сыпавшие синими искрами. Внутри прозрачного тела были видны ровные ряды кожаных кресел с лопнувшей, облезлой обивкой. Металлические колеса приминали траву, оставляя на земле глубокие борозды.   
– Не бойтесь, – шепнул Фриц, выступая вперед. – Он не причинит нам вреда. Он просто заблудился.   
Фриц медленно вложил саблю в ножны и, демонстрируя пустые руки, двинулся навстречу чудовищу. Принцесса за спиной тихо ахнула. Гусеница отозвалась истеричным звонком, сыпанула синими искрами. Фриц положил ладонь на железную морду и ощутил под рукою вибрацию – так мог бы урчать потерявшийся котенок. Не прекращая поглаживать железный бок, Фриц вскочил на подножку и скользнул в кабину.  
– Вот так, – бормотал он, двигая рычаги. – Главное – найти рельсы.  
Когда Фриц и принцесса выехали на дребезжащем трамвае из ворот тюрьмы и со страшным скрежетом покатили по мостовой в серо-желтую ночь, их встретил ликующий крик – это буратино, терпеливо ожидающий Фрица, от восторга принялся ругаться по-немецки и подбрасывать вверх свой колпачок.

***

– Ма-а-ам…  
– Ну что «мам», – ткань, которую мама безуспешно пыталась прострочить, в очередной раз смялась под «лапкой» швейной машины, и нитки запутались. Мама бросила вертеть колесо, отвернулась к окну.  
Фриц ковырнул вилкой скатерть: в том, что мама была так расстроена, конечно, был виноват исключительно он.  
– Я больше не буду.  
– Я это уже слышала, – устало сказала мама. За окном вовсю жарило короткое городское лето: в воздухе день и ночь дрожала знойная дымка, над тротуарами плыл тополиный пух, листья и стекла покрылись тусклым слоем пыли, а в подвалах завелись кровососущие, неистребимые комары. Хват хвастался, что одним хлопком может прибить на себе до трех штук. Фриц в ответ только мрачно усмехался: вот в скрытом городе комары встречались размером с кулак взрослого мужчины, а уж как противно они верещали!  
– Ты каждый раз говоришь «я не буду», а потом откалываешь что-нибудь новое, – добавила мама. Фриц неопределенно замычал, подразумевая, что да, откалывает, но слово-то свое держит!  
«Слово государя нерушимо», – так и подмывало иногда добавить, но Фриц помнил главную клятву, данную когда-то в полутемной палате под шум майского дождя, подписанную на температурном листе зелеными чернилами: никому не рассказывать. Ни о призрачных парадах, ни о ржавой воде, ни о пауках, ни о пустоземках, подкарауливающих в подворотнях, ни о стычках с трамваями, ни об ангелах, отдыхающих на крыше собора, ни о железных решетках, оживающих в полнолуние, ни о раненой руке... Пожалуй, если бы вдруг Фрица одолело желание поделиться с кем-то своей другой, изматывающей и безумно интересной жизнью, безопаснее было бы рассказать, как они с Тузомбубен ловили в заливе корюшку на свистнутой лодке и чуть не утонули, когда обнаружилась течь. Или как лазали по пожарной лестнице в школу после комендантского часа...   
Впрочем, об этом-то мама и так прекрасно знала. И трех часов не прошло, как она забрала угрюмого Фрица из участка.  
– Я правда больше не буду, – упрямо повторил Фриц. – Туза в колонию загребли.   
– Это что еще за жаргон подвальный!.. Ну и правильно, что загребли. Очень хорошо, что загребли. Еще не хватало, чтобы и тебя туда посадили. Или, может, – мама обернулась, посмотрела внимательно, – тебя из города отправить? В деревню, до конца лета?  
– Не надо, – испугался Фриц. Он обошел стол и неловко ткнулся лбом в мамино плечо. Он не должен был, не мог покидать город.  
– К тебе тогда сразу этот «музицист» подвалит...  
– Фриц!  
– «Фрау Нелли, позвольте вручить вам контрамарку на наш концерт», «Фрау Нелли, поедемте кататься на лодках в субботу. Берите и мальчика, и Лизоньку пригласим, чтобы им было не скучно...»   
– И ты сорвал нам с тобой катание, – вздохнула мама и потрепала его по голове. – Фу, дурачок ревнивый. Хорошо, что Гебхарт не рассердился и все-таки поехал с Лизой.   
– Я тебя потом сам покатаю по заливу, – проникновенно сказал Фриц.   
– А Гебхарт пусть катается с Лизхен. Я знаю, где можно свистнуть лодку. Только «Императрицу Марию» не возьмем больше. А то тебе тяжело вплавь до берега шкандыбать будет.

***

– Дождит?   
– Дождит, проклятая... Хват, идешь жрать?  
Хват не ответил, только закашлялся.  
Фриц помешивал картошку в закопченном котелке, дул на ложку, отпихивал ногой умильно ухмыляющегося Вилле. Это Фриц придумал сходить в шесть утра с бабкой Фридой на станцию и провел там три часа, перебирая мороженую картошку, чтобы получить законную пайку: полтора фунта сырой, вонючей картошки в мешке и кусочек липкого ржаного хлеба. Фрица не прогнали взашей, как ничейных ребят, потому что бабка за него поручилась.  
Всю свою выручку Фриц торжественно отволок в подвал.   
Осень пришла проливными дождями, заморозками по утрам, подорожавшим углем, частыми бронхитами и ночными арестами. Чтобы купить на рынке завалящую воблу, приходилось вставать в пять утра. Отзвуки канонад, зарево, цоканье копыт и гудение моторов стали привычным фоном, с которым ложились вечером и просыпались по утрам. По улицам опять колоннами шли солдаты в шинелях, с винтовками и заплечными мешками, с серыми, усталыми лицами. Фриц так и называл их про себя: «серые люди». Профессор говорил, что в город каждый день прибывают эшелоны с ранеными – безрукими, безногими, ослепшими, страдающими от гангрены и тифа. Война придвинулась ближе.  
Школа еще работала, мать уходила туда каждое утро, но Фриц не учился: его либо гоняли весь день по разным нуждам, либо заставляли стоять в бесконечных очередях, либо же он просто болтался по городу. Лизхен тоже больше не ходила в училище и не проводила часы за пианино, играя гаммы: она либо спала весь день на кожаном диване в кабинете своего отца, фронтового командира, либо гуляла по краю пустыря, одна-одинешенька. Гебхарт тоже целыми днями пропадал вне дома – играл концерты в клубе офицеров, а когда возвращался, был неразговорчив, нервен и только и жаловался, что приходится играть всякий шансон.  
Чем ближе подступала разруха, тем сильнее менялся скрытый город. Нечисть будто ползла из всех щелей, сводя с ума обитателей «верхнего», отравляя их страхом и тоской. Однажды утром Фриц увидел, как по реке в город входит ладья – огромная, полупрозрачная, выше домов, с оскаленным драконом на носу. Невидимые для обыкновенных людей весла ритмично поднимались и опускались, а на корме стоял воин, и его жесткие, будто высеченные из дерева черты лица наводили мысли о многих битвах, в которых он побывал. Его белые волосы трепал ветер. Не останавливаясь, ладья прошла сквозь площадь, по которой змеилась очередь, и растворилась в сыром, холодном воздухе. «Господин Зима», – с уважением сказал вечером буратино, начищая Фрицу ботфорты. «Господин Зима появляется к особо тяжелым временам...»  
– Вот бестолочь, – ворчала на следующий день бабка Фрида. – Вырастили с матерью на свою голову иждивенца. Это же надо, всю картошечку, до последней штучки, отнес этим голозадым. Матери ни черта не оставил!  
– Что вы лаетесь, бабушка, он же не вашу картошку унес, – тоненьким усталым голосом ответила из своей комнаты Лизхен.  
– А ты вообще молчи, барыня. Еще одна ленивица в доме. Вот пошла бы хоть в госпиталь сиделочкой, хоть какую-нибудь копеечку приносила... Вернется отец с войны – гордиться будет.  
– Девочке нечего делать в госпитале, – отрезал Карл Иванович, промокнув усы салфеткой. – Там эпидемия. Денег, слава богу, пока хватает – не хватает продуктов, на которые их можно потратить.  
Когда доктор ушел, бабка Фрида обнаружила, что он забыл свои очки «для дали», а без них он не мог писать рецептуру.  
– Ишь, эпидемия, – ворчала бабка, тяжело и медленно надевая в прихожей калоши. – А старуха должна сама в госпиталь тащиться...  
– Я отнесу, – выскочил из-за стола Фриц. – Давай, бабушка...  
– Калоши, калоши надень! – закричала ему вслед бабка Фрида, когда он вприпрыжку скатился по черной лестнице. – Грязи-то нанесешь в больничку!  
Грязи в больнице хватало и без того.  
Толкотня и вонь ошеломили Фрица еще в вестибюле – пахло кислой капустой, мочой, немытыми телами, чем-то медицинским, тревожным, гноем и перекрывающим все это концентрированным духом человеческого страдания. Фриц шел по стеночке, прижимая к себе футляр, подавляя желание развернуться и убежать. Раненых было очень много – забинтованные, стонущие, кричащие, они лежали в палатах с настежь открытыми дверьми, в коридорах, на койках, кушеточках, просто на полу на матрацах. Выздоравливающие толпились на лестнице, смолили махорку, играли в карты. Между ними иногда серыми тенями скользили какие-то старики в халатах и шлепанцах, сновали медсестры с тазами, а с верхнего этажа доносился тоненький плач новорожденных младенцев: в условиях нехватки персонала родильное отделение для малоимущих переехало в общий корпус, несмотря на яростные протесты профессора.  
– Простите, пожалуйста, – вежливо сказал Фриц в спину бритому налысо санитару, который возил по полу шваброй, окуная ее в ведро с кипятком. – Вы не знаете, как пройти к заведующему гнойной хирургией?  
Тот выпрямился, развернулся, оперся на швабру.  
– Что, Принц, тоже заболел?  
– Тузбубен! – обрадовался Фриц. – Здорово, братиша! А мы думали, ты в колонии!   
– Тихо ты, поменьше болтай про колонию. – Тузбубен привычным движением схватил Фрица за шиворот и потащил за собой. – Профессор уберег. У меня испытательный срок еще не кончился. Неделю доработаю – поставят на оклад. Пока так кормят.  
– А чего же ты своих не навестишь, – укоризненно сказал Фриц. – Там все скучают.   
– Тебя спросить забыл, – огрызнулся Тузбубен, но Фрицу показалось, что он смутился. Обритый, отмытый и без своего вечного полушубка, Тузбубен стал как будто меньше и обыкновеннее. – Давай, двигай быстрее, а то свистнут мое ведро, здесь такие шкоды лежат, что ух...  
Кабинет профессора находился в дальнем крыле. Двойные двери, выкрашенные белой больничной краской, вели в маленькую приемную, в которой никого не было, зато в углу стоял в полный рост человеческий скелет, у которого в зубах торчала папироса. Из кабинета в приемную долетали раздраженные голоса.  
– ... деньги здесь ни при чем. Я не располагаю возможностью помочь вам. Эту проблему нужно решить по-мужски и...   
– Эту проблему фабричные работницы решают на любом рынке!  
– Тогда почему вы пошли не туда?  
Дверь распахнулась, и в приемную твердыми шагами вышел доктор. За ним следовал Гебхарт – красный и злой.  
– Вы пожалеете, – сказал он в спину Карла Ивановича. – Времена такие, что на любого можно воздействовать. Вы тоже не безгрешны, и...  
– Если вы будете мне угрожать, – спокойно сказал доктор, оборачиваясь, – я буду вынужден позвать санитара и выдворить вас отсюда. А, Фридрих, вы уже здесь. Проводите, пожалуйста, моего посетителя к выходу.  
Фриц непонимающе заморгал и сделал шаг вперед, а потом с изумлением понял, что доктор обращался вовсе не к нему. Тузбубен отставил швабру, вытер руки о халат и шагнул к Гебхарту. Тот с омерзением отшатнулся от него, вывалился из приемной и зашагал прочь. Фриц неловко сунул доктору в руку футляр с очками.  
– Я не знал, что ты тоже Фридрих, – признался Фриц позже.  
– Ну да, что я, не человек, что ли, – сплюнул на паркет Тузбубен и изящным росчерком швабры стер плевок. – Ну, жди теперь беды...  
– Да что случилось-то? – растерянно спросил Фриц у закрывшихся дверей в кабинет. И ему, разумеется, никто не ответил.

***

– Мин херц, – задушевно начал буратино, подложив кулак под круглую, покрытую древесным лаком щеку. – Оставьте вы эти глупости. Поедемте лучше кутить по-народному. К медведям, цыганам и жареной колбасе.   
Карета мягко покачивалась на рессорах. Покачивалась черная с золотом бахрома над окном и пушистая кисточка полосатого колпачка на голове у буратино.  
За стеклом, в синей ноябрьской темноте, сыпал первый настоящий снег.   
– Хоть ты мне не перечь, – буркнул Фриц, и, когда карета остановилась напротив собора, шагнул вперед, не дожидаясь, пока денщик откинет ступеньку.   
– Молебен о здравии или панихиду? – зевнул буратино, прыгая в снегу.   
«Иду! Иду! Иду!» – заметалось между колонн эхо. Фриц отвесил негодному полену подзатыльник: «веди себя прилично». Из собора лилось нежное пение. На занесенную снегом площадку падал перевернутый прямоугольник света. Фрицу это что-то смутно напомнило. Углубляться в воспоминания он не стал – его внимание привлекла бабка Фрида, смирно стоящая перед входом. Выглядела бабка престранно. На голове у нее была шляпка с черной вуалеткой, а в руках – свеча и черные же розы. На плече поверх тулупа был невидимкой заколот плащ – черная ткань падала, и все никак не могла соскользнуть.  
– А она что тут делает?! – спросил Фриц у денщика страшным шепотом. На секунду, да-да, на секунду ему показалось, что он вовсе не божию милостью император и самодержец, а растерянный мальчик, внезапно столкнувшийся со своей старой бабушкой. Но только на секунду.   
– Сударыня, кого вы здесь ждете?   
Старуха подняла голову, и Фриц вздохнул с облегчением – показалось, конечно, не родственница, не знакомая, просто скрытница. А потом на лице у старухи сквозь сетку морщин проступила искренняя, детская радость. За спиной у Фрица затопали сапоги, забряцали шпоры, и из тени колонн выступил некто полупрозрачный, в старомодной шинели, в треуголке, и галантно подставил старухе локоть.   
Снег все сыпал и сыпал. Ветер швырял его колючими хлопьями, завивал вьюгой, и все то время, пока император и самодержец Фриц в молчании стоял на ступенях, чувствуя себя невероятно одиноким, старуха и мертвый государь танцевали в этой метели, не оставляя на газоне следов.

***

Было уже сильно позже десяти, когда Фриц приплелся домой.  
Синие сумерки провожали его до самой парадной. На черный ход еще месяц назад навесили большой замок: прошел слух, что через такие лазы в квартиры проникают воры.  
Дом встретил тишиной и мерным тиканьем ходиков. Едой даже не пахло.   
– Есть чего поесть? – вопросил Фриц вглубь коридора, стряхивая снег с шапки на паркет.   
– Гр-р-рязи, гр-р-грязи пр-р-рипер-р-р!, – мстительно пожурил его попугай.  
– Попка стар-р-рый дурак! – передразнил Фриц, и Каркуша, надувшись, отвернулся и принялся макать голову в опилки.  
Не разуваясь, Фриц протопал в столовую. Света нигде не было. Фриц вспомнил, что не видел валенок матери и бабки Фриды – наверное, еще не вернулись с еженедельного собрания. Доктору часто теперь случалось возвращаться за полночь, что же касается Гебхарта – утром он объявил, что вечером выезжает в деревню, сославшись на то, что у него заболела мать. На столе под полотенцем томилась остывшая каша.  
Из темной кухни до него донеслось звяканье железного ведра. Фриц от неожиданности выругался по-тузбубеновски: он совсем забыл про Лизхен, последнее время она что-то совсем перестала выходить из своей комнаты, даже еду уносила туда. Бабка Фрида ужасно ее за это костерила и не называла иначе как «наша принцесска». «Переходный возраст», – сочувственно пожимала плечами мама и, улыбаясь, ерошила волосы Фрицу: «Нам это еще тоже предстоит, да?» Фриц стеснялся и руку отталкивал.  
«Не напугать ли ее», – подумал Фриц, набросил на лицо полотенце и, вытянув руки вперед, двинулся на кухню. Вслепую перешагнул порог, рискуя клюнуть пол носом, предвкушая, как Лизка сейчас испугается и завизжит.  
Его встретил полувздох-полустон и странные, рвотные звуки. Фриц сорвал с лица тряпку: Лизхен стояла на коленях на полу кухни, путаясь в длинной ночной рубашке, и ее тошнило в таз, в котором бабка Фрида варила каждое лето варенье.  
– Лизка, ты что? – глупо спросил Фриц.  
Лизхен на четвереньках подползла к лавке и, не отвечая, принялась судорожно пить сырую воду, припасенную назавтра для мытья посуды, прямо через край жестяного ведра. Вода лилась ей на грудь и живот. Черные косы висели, как плети. На кухне было светлее, чем в коридоре и столовой: лунный свет, отражаясь от снега, укрывшего двор, позволял разглядеть, что лицо у Лизхен бледное и опухшее.  
– Лиза!  
– Я умираю, – отчетливо сказала Лизхен, глядя на Фрица взглядом больной собаки. – Я умираю, Фридричех . Мне так больно!  
С этими словами она сунула руку себе под подол, а когда достала, пальцы были измазаны чем-то темным. Фриц повернулся и опрометью бросился к выходу.   
Ключ в дверях повернулся, когда Фриц остервенело рвал с вешалки верхнюю одежду. Вошедшего было не разглядеть, но Фриц, кинувшийся к нему навстречу, безошибочно опознал доктора по каракулевому пальто.   
– Карл Иванович! – отчаянно закричал он. – Карл Иванович!

Вдвоем им удалось перетащить Лизу на диван в кабинет ее отца, после чего доктор ушел мыть руки, а Фриц трясущимися руками зажег лампу. Когда по углам заметались тени, стало только хуже: Фриц разглядел, что Лизхен ужасно бледна, что у нее мокрый лоб, а одежда испачкана рвотой и нечистотами.   
– Неси простыню, – приказал доктор, открывая саквояж. Лиза лежала, поджав ноги к животу, и без передышки стонала. Иногда она свешивала голову через край, и тогда ее рвало прямо на пол.   
– Простыню и кипяток! – крикнул Карл Иванович. Когда Фриц ворвался в комнату, неся перед собой белую рождественскую скатерть с вышитыми на ней пастухами и овцами, чтобы спросить, подойдет ли она, он увидел, что доктор сидит рядом с Лизой на диване и, задрав подол рубашки, трогает ее «там».   
Голый Лизин живот, белый до восковой желтизны, выпирал под руками у доктора, незащищенный, болезненный и неестественно выпуклый.   
– Надо ехать в больницу, – сказал доктор. – Какой срок?  
– Я не знаю, – всхлипнула Лиза, цепляясь за манжеты доктора. – Я не знаю! Пожалуйста, не надо в больницу. Позовите Гебхарта! Он обещал все уладить!  
– Он уже уладил, – Фриц с изумлением увидел, как у Карла Ивановича от гнева начали трястись руки. – Уладил сам. Если бы он только сказал мне, кто...   
– Сделайте что-нибудь, – кривя губы, попросила Лизхен. – Сделайте, ведь вы же доктор!  
Доктор нажал ей на живот, и Лиза зашлась в крике. Фриц, маявшийся у косяка, увидел, как на диван выплеснулось еще немного крови, и отвернулся в смятении. Тогда доктор, закатав манжеты, принялся раскладывать на скатерти инструменты.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – сердито спросил доктор у Фрица. – Готов кипяток? Иди, брось туда вот это...  
Он протянул Фрицу стеклянный шприц.   
Тишину разорвала пронзительная трель звонка.  
– Это мама, – пробормотал Фриц. – Мама с бабушкой пришли!  
– И хорошо, – кивнул доктор. – Женщина мне здесь больше поможет. Ну, открывай, быстро!  
Фриц побежал открывать. Под ноги ему попался старый деревянный буратино, и Фриц, споткнувшись, отбросил его в сторону и отпер дверь.  
И тогда их огромный коридор вмиг показался маленьким и тесным, потому что его моментально заполнили «бравые ребята», и Фриц, уткнувшись лицом в кожанку одного из них, был немедленно отброшен к стене, как тот старый ненужный буратино, а потом его кто-то крепко взял за шиворот и сильно тряхнул.  
– Карл Беер тут живет? Где он?  
– Здесь, – пробормотал Фриц. – Но послушайте, он сейчас занят! Он лечит!  
– Это еще разобраться надо, как он там лечит, – сказал бородатый, воняющий куревом человек. Он был ничуть не похож на офицера, который расстреливал заключенных у красной тюрьмы, но сейчас, в полумраке, Фрицу вдруг представилось, что они должны смотреться просто как близнецы.

– Послушайте, это какая-то ошибка, – заговорил доктор, как только его вывели из столовой. – Велите подать транспорт – там женщина с кровотечением.   
– Женщина, – тихо сказал солдат, вышедший за ним следом. – Какая там женщина, школярка малолетняя.   
Он был совсем молодой, рыжий, курносый, и, как показалось Фрицу, сильно переживал. В одной руке он нес скатерть, в другой – лампу.   
– Нету ошибки, – сказал бородатый человек. – Карл Беер, вы арестованы по анонимному обвинению в контрреволюционной деятельности, в пособничестве императорскому «режимному» строю, высказывании порочащих правительство заявлений, в профессиональной нечистоплотности, мздоимстве, растрате казенного имущества…  
– Еще в чем-нибудь? – спросил доктор.  
– В укрывании безнадзорных элементов, подлежащих водворению в дома интернатного типа, – без тени иронии пояснил командир. – И, видимо, в организации абортариума на дому.

– Чего надо? Сюда только проживающим.  
«Наконец-то! « – подумал Фриц, но когда дверь приоткрылась, увидел в проеме Гебхарта.  
– Доброй ночи, господа – медленно сказал Гебхарт, покачнувшись и неловко махнув маленьким кожаным чемоданом. Его повело и уронило на одного из солдат. Только тогда до Фрица дошло, что Гебхарт, в своем в модном прямом пальто, шляпе и перчатках выглядевший элегантно и почти довоенно, пьян, как последний сапожник.   
– Пр-ростите, я не знал, что у нас гости, иначе приберег бы литра-а-а-аж...  
– Мер-р-рзавец! – как показалось Фрицу, с восхищением вставил из своей клетки Каркуша. – Пр-р-релюбодей! Гер-р-рой! Печор-р-рин!   
– Вот именно, – сказал доктор. Солдаты, что помоложе, неуместно развеселились. Каждый стремился передразнить глупую птицу. В клетку принялись совать пальцы и дула винтовок.  
– Надо было уезжать еще три года назад, – сказал профессор, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Надел перчатки и затянул пояс пальто. – Но мне все казалось, что без меня вся больница рухнет...  
– Не разговаривать, – сердито сказал бородатый. – Выходим.  
– Фриц, ты Лизоньку не видел? – почти трезвым голосом произнес Гебхарт, как-то сразу становясь усталым и старым.  
И тогда доктор, проходящий него мимо, съездил Гебхарту по лицу.  
«По роже», – машинально поправил про себя Фриц, с интонациями Тузабубен. И почувствовал, как по ногам потянуло сквозняком.  
– Лиза! – крикнул Гебхарт, падая на вешалку и опрокидывая приставное зеркало. – Лизхен!  
Доктора принялись бить прямо на пороге. Фриц услышал, как где-то в парадной ахнула мама и запричитала бабка Фрида.  
Из столовой не доносилось ни звука.

– Лизка! – позвал Фриц, заглядывая на кухню и в уборную. – Лизка, ты где?!  
Кажется, его тоже звали, испуганным маминым голосом.   
– Лизхен, ну вылезай уже, не бойся, – упрямо и жалобно твердил Фриц. Он поднял валяющееся на полу полотенце и бегом бросился к черной лестнице.  
Лизхен оставила снятый замок лежать на коврике, а саму дверь даже не прикрыла, и теперь через нее сифонил холодный воздух. Фриц лег животом на перила и заглянул в пролет: там клубилась тьма.   
– Эй!.. – крикнул он. Его отпихнули, и Гебхарт, в съехавшем на бок галстуке, криво нахлобученной шляпе и сумасшедшим взглядом свесился в пролет.  
– Лиза, вернись, я не хотел! – крикнул он.  
Фриц что было сил толкнул Гебхарта в плечо:  
– Она не сможет подняться, вы, урод. Она еле ходит!  
Фриц немного приврал, неизвестно, правда, в какую сторону: он понятия не имел, дышит ли еще Лиза, ходит, или с ней все еще продолжается то... страшное.  
Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь. Гебхарт, прыгая через ступеньки, понесся вниз. Подавив желание сбросить ему что-нибудь сверху на шляпу, Фриц забежал в квартиру, схватил полушубок и валенки. Тут его отловила мама.  
– Ты почему не отзываешься!  
Мама была испуганная и смертельно усталая.   
– Я думала, это за тобой, вечно ты водишься с будущими уголовниками...  
Она как следует тряхнула Фрица за воротник, а потом прижала его голову к груди и заплакала. За спиной у нее бабка Фрида, мелко крестясь, ногами возила тряпкой по затоптанному полу.  
– Да нет же, забрали Беера! – обиженно проорал Фриц. – А Лизхен было плохо, и Гебхарт... Мы должны отнести ей валенки, она же замерзнет!  
– Я сама. Ты никуда не пойдешь, – отрезала мама, вырывая у него валенки. – Иди в свою комнату, быстро.   
– Но мама!  
– Иди в комнату, Фридрих, – твердо сказала мама. – Ты ничего не можешь сделать для этих несчастных взрослых людей. Это не одна из твоих бесконечных дворовых игр. Пойми это, наконец.

***

«Не могу? Не могу?!»  
Фриц ввалился в комнату и ничком рухнул на кровать. Буратино, сидевший на подоконнике, смотрел куда-то перед собой. Фриц точно помнил, что оставил его в коридоре.  
«Это я заигрался? Это я не могу?»  
Комната начала вращаться. Голые ветви протянулись от окна к кровати. Буратино налил воды в стакан, соскочил со своего места и проворно вскарабкался к Фрицу на подушку.  
– Оставьте, мин херц, – запищал он, протягивая стаканчик. – Ложитесь скорее, вы устали. Ужасная история! Но ничего, чуете – приходит ваш час! Слушайте, мин херц, слушайте цоканье копыт по мостовой, слушайте, как шуршат шаги посланных убийц, слушайте волны в заливе, скрип ветвей, плач великого города... Он зовет вас, а мы, ваши верная армия – ждем приказаний...   
– Заткнись, Бургфрид, – отрезал Фриц. Неловко махнув рукой, он опрокинул стакан. На подушке расплывалось темное пятно, и из этого пятна на Фрица смотрели гримасничающие лица.   
Буратино лез к нему под руку, и Фриц, ухватив его за нос, безжалостно скинул с кровати. Из карманов бумажной курточки выпал надкусанный огурец и два окурка.  
– Собирайся, денщик, – велел Фриц. – У нас сегодня особый поход.  
– Как прикажете, – поклонился буратино. Фрицу показалось, что он недоволен. – Только помните про клятву!

***

Сперва из всех углов полезли тени. Темнота в комнате сгустилась, стала плотной и осязаемой. Фриц ждал. Темнота поднималась все выше и выше, доходила уже до горла, и Фриц, закусив щеку изнутри, с отвращением вытерпел момент, когда темнота хлынула в рот и в нос, заплескалась перед глазами.   
Буратино шагнул к двери и послушно распахнул.  
Коридора не было – от дверей начиналась огромная кишечная трубка, темно-розовая, пульсирующая, и стены, с прилепившимися к ним наростами вешалок, слегка сокращались, когда Фриц шел, царапая живую поверхность шпорами.   
Черный ход вывел Фрица на площадь – тихую и снежную. Молчали пушки, повисли знамена. Плюмажи гвардейцев едва заметно шевелились. Фриц смотрел на матрон, барышень в капорах, маленьких детей, не шумящих и не играющих, лавочников, дворян и солдат и думал о том, что привык к этому молчанию не меньше, чем к глядящим изо всех окон скрытникам.   
С черного неба сыпался легкий, пушистый снег.   
– Давайте уже, мин херц, – скучно позвал буратино. – Хочется пива. И в номера.  
Фриц вдохнул поглубже.  
– Я защищал и поддерживал вас живыми, – подумав, сказал он. – И иногда даже проливал за вас кровь. Я люблю вас не меньше, чем «верхних» жителей, но если вы не докажете, что вы настоящие, что все это не просто игра – простите, тогда я уйду. Мне очень-очень нужна ваша помощь, – сдавшись, добавил Фриц.   
Площадь молчала, а потом город вздохнул, тяжело и утробно, по фасадам домов пробежала рябь, в заливе глухо плеснула волна, по булыжной мостовой зазмеились глубокие трещины. В темных колодцах дворов вырвалась из земли и опала темная жгучая крапива. Где-то в рабочих районах прокукарекал и, застыдившись, умолк фабричный гудок. Хлопнуло форточками пустынное здание больницы.  
Потом руки Фрица кто-то коснулся, и, обернувшись, он ободряюще похлопал по морде огромное теплое животное, которым стал дом. На его шкуре бугрились полосы карнизов, балконы торчали, как лопатки, на плоской широкой башке топорщились трубы.  
Животное благодарно лизнуло Фрица, и язык его оказался шершавым и серым от прилипших к нему прошлогодних листьев «каменных» тополей.   
– Ну, пойдем, что ли, – севшим голосом пробормотал Фриц.  
Зверь выпрямился и, нетвердо ступая на двух ногах, пошел по проспекту в сторону дальнего болота, на котором стояла тюрьма. 

***

Доктор был нервный и сердитый. Один рукав пальто у него был испачкан кирпичной пылью, на обшлагах была засохшая кровь, одно стекло у очков разбилось, и из пустой оправы на скрытый город смотрел растерянный глаз.   
– Вы бы вообще их сняли, – попросил Фриц.  
Доктор сорвал очки резким движением и спрятал в карман. Фриц подумал, что хотел бы на это посмотреть – как Дом, наклонившись, одним движением оторвал от земли автомобиль с забранными решеткой окнами, и, держа его на весу, как дети держат большую погремушку, принялся вытряхивать из него себе на ладонь заключенных. Он так и принес Карла Беера – тот сидел на огромной ладони, зябко обхватив себя за плечи.   
– С ума сойти можно, – сказал доктор, оглядываясь вокруг. – Это же надо было…  
Фриц попытался ему ободряюще улыбнуться, но губы отчего-то не слушались.  
– Ваша карета, государь, – незнакомый придворный сделал приглашающий жест.  
– Куда? – раздраженно воскликнул Фриц. – Где денщик?  
– Бургфрид сказал, что поедет вперед и все подготовит, – уклончиво ответил придворный. Фриц его вспомнил: министр какой-то там – ему никогда не было интересно.  
– Мы ждем, должны доставить еще одного человека!   
– Вам незачем беспокоиться, все уже разрешилось, – терпеливо повторил министр. Фриц молча полез в карету. Обернувшись, увидел доктора, который как потерянный стоял на пустой площади, опустив руки в карманы пальто, а вокруг него кружила, набирая силу, метель.

 

– Вы не переживайте, – наконец выговорил Фриц: он долго придумывал, что бы сказать. – Сейчас мы только заберем Лизу и вернемся назад. Домой, я имею в виду.  
Доктор, разглядывающий за окном ревущую метель и потерянные в ней огоньки фонарей, пожал плечами.  
– Я еще никогда такого не делал, – Фриц отчего-то тянуло оправдываться. – Никогда не пробовал кого-то проводить отсюда туда и назад. Буратино вот ходит, но он-то не совсем человек…  
– Здесь вообще нет людей, – помедлив, ответил доктор. – На той площади не было ни единого человека. Эти, которые там стояли, больше похожи на обрывки мыслей, ненаписанных стихов, неспетых песен, признания самоубийц, радости сумасшедших, потерянные мечты…  
– Не может быть, – выпалил Фриц. – Я никогда за ними ничего такого не замечал!  
– Это потому, что ты еще молодой, – серьезно сказал доктор.   
Фриц вспыхнул и до самого конца пути не произнес ни слова. Только когда карета замедлила ход напротив собора, он спросил, рисуя пальцем разводы на запотевшем стекле:  
– А страшно быть арестованным?  
– Конечно, – кивнул доктор. 

Фриц вышел из экипажа первым и пошел через снежный газон к ступеням, пригибаясь от ветра. До них оставалось всего ничего.  
Когда снег под ногами сменился грязно-серой кашицей, Фриц не заметил. И только сделав еще два шага и наступив на оброненную кем-то замшевую перчатку, он поднял голову и вместо леса колонн и желтого прямоугольника света уперся взглядом в выкрашенную в позапрошлом году коричневой краской, уже слегка облупившуюся дверь черного входа.  
Сразу стало ужасно холодно. Фриц понял, что стоит в своем собственном дворе в том, во что был одет еще дома.

– Ох, нет! – дрогнувшим голосом позвал Фриц. – Доктор Беер!  
– Арестовали его, – вяло сказал присевший на растасканную дворовую скамью человек, которого Фриц в темноте принял было за кучу тряпья. – По доносу какой-то швали. В тюрьму увезли.   
Приглядевшись, Фриц узнал Гебхарта. Гебхарт, усталый, с землистого цвета лицом, медленно помахал ему одной перчаткой.  
– Вы нашли Лизку? – закричал Фриц, обхватывая себя за плечи.  
Дом темнел равнодушной неживой громадой, и только тревожно и тускло светились окна Фрицевой квартиры.  
– Герр Гебхарт?  
– Лиза исче-е-зла, – медленно и четко протянул Гебхарт. – Прямо из моих рук. Сначала она бежала по грязному снегу, как была, босиком. Потом мы стали бороться – я пытался увести ее в дом. Потом она ударила меня. А потом исчезла... – Гебхарт сунул руку в карман и вынул бутылку. – Моя девочка... Это все клуб офицеров, – похвастался он перед Фрицем. – Достать можно все, что угодно! Сторговаться о решении маленькой мужской проблемы! Главное, играть шансон. И петь... – и он громко затянул: – «Она шептала в бреду: «Барон, тебя я люблю!..»  
– Сами вы в бреду! – толкнул его трясущийся Фриц. – Я найду их.

– Есть такие места, – твердил Фриц, когда они бегом поднимались по лестнице. Гебхарт невнятно ругался, спотыкался и на каждой площадке налетал грудью на перила. Свою бутылку он упустил, и она с громким стуком покатилась до нижнего пролета («Отличное стекло!» – одобрил Гебхарт, покачнувшись). – Такие места, где «уплыть» легче всего. Например, пустырь. Или вокзал. Или крыша...  
– Я всегда знал, что у Нелли мальчик с приветом, – скорбно сказал Гебхарт, пролезая сквозь чердачный люк. – У тебя когда-то была мозговая горячка.  
Фриц хотел ответить что-нибудь похабное и злое, но вспомнил измученное лицо Лизхен, стоящей на четвереньках на кухонном полу, и промолчал.  
– Надеюсь, отсюда не надо будет прыгать, – почти трезвым голосом сказал Гебхарт, подходя к краю. – Что дальше?  
Фриц поморщился: листовое железо грохотало от их шагов.  
– Что дальше? – повторил Гебхарт.  
– Я не знаю, – признался Фриц, с трудом шевеля губами. Он так замерз, что еле двигался. И к тому же он понятия не имел, что нужно делать, чтобы вдвоем вернуться назад, на скрытую сторону.  
Ночью настоящая крыша оказалась ужасно скользкой, первый снег, выпавший вечером, растаяв, превратился в ледяную корку. Гебхарт, покачнувшись, взмахнул рукой. Ноги его поехали, он потерял равновесие и стал опасно заваливаться с края. Фриц всплеснул руками – он не смог, не успел бы ему помочь.  
А потом из-за печной трубы вышел скрытник, и, обвив Фрица и Гебхарта длинными белыми руками, ухнул вместе с ними вниз.

В соборе горели сотни свечей. Фриц, заледеневший на крыше, чуть не расплакался: ему почему-то стало тепло и хорошо от одного их вида.   
Гебхарт не разделял его радости. Он побледнел и часто моргал, озираясь.  
Свечи стояли вокруг деревянной скамьи, а на скамье, окруженный кольцом скрытников, сидел доктор Беер и щупал пульс Лизхен.   
– Видишь, мы опять под арестом, – невесело пошутил доктор. Лиза никак не отреагировала на его слова. Фрицу не понравилось, как она выглядит. Он думал, что хуже, чем сегодня на кухне, ей уже не будет. Кажется, он ошибался.  
– Лиза, – пробормотал Гебхарт, оживая. Доктор Карл при его появлении предупреждающе замотал головой.  
– Если вы подойдете, я разобью вам лицо.  
– Если вы не пойдете к черту с вашими советами, я опять донесу на вас, – свистяще сказал Гебхарт.  
Фриц испытал острое желание затопать на них ногами, как маленький ребенок. Вместо этого он высмотрел прячущегося за колонной буратино и поманил его пальцем.  
– Бургфрид, немедленно освободите этих людей, – как можно более твердо сказал он.  
Буратино печально покачал головой.  
– Нельзя, мин херц. Вы же клятву давали.

***

– Это бред, бред! – Фриц орал, уже не стесняясь. – Они настоящие, они не могут остаться здесь и стать скрытниками!  
– Они настоящие, поэтому они теперь не могут уйти, – буратино болтал ногами, и, кажется, еле удерживался, чтобы не показать Фрицу длинный нос. – Посмотрите на них. Барышни и так уже почти нет. Вообразите, как хорошо и печально будет она смотреться, полупрозрачная, в платье цвета слоновой кости, с траурным флердоранжем! А ну как еще возьмет являться какому-нибудь писателю или поэту, бедная… Бедная…  
– Борька, – зло сказал Фриц. – Я тебе сейчас все зубы пересчитаю.  
– Извольте! – буратино наклонил голову, потом ухмыльнулся, и Фриц вздрогнул – зубы его, мелкие и острые, будто бы заострились еще больше и подросли.  
– Да и не зачем им возвращаться, мин херц. Солдатики не простят этого дерзкого побега герру Карлу. Еще вопрос, как бы вашу семью по допросам не затаскали…  
– А если я больше никогда не приду? – подумав, сказал Фриц. – Если у вас больше не будет своего государя? Что тогда?  
Тогда откуда-то из-под земли, раздвигая мраморные плиты, выметнулся железный прут, и, скользнув к Фрицу, как живая змея, приподнялся и острым концом впился ему под ключицу.   
Два других прута пронзили Фрицу спину и руку. На металлических стержнях их принялись распускаться диковинные железные цветы – будто бы насосавшись Фрицевой крови.  
Пронзительно закричала приподнявшаяся на локте Лиза.   
Буратино шагнул к ней и доверительно положил круглую деревянную голову на подол ее грязной ночной рубашки.   
– Была бы шея, а ярмо найдется, – ласково сказал он.  
Из-под купола сыпалась невесомая шелуха облетающей росписи, словно городу тоже было больно вместе с Фрицем.   
Сплюнув кровь на подбородок, Фриц попытался пошевелить шеей, и увидел, как Гебхарт, с перекошенным от отчаяния и лицом, катится по полу, сцепившись с буратино, прямо к провалу, образовавшемуся в полу.   
Когда они, томительно долго зависнув на краю, перевалили через него и рухнули вниз, мраморная плита, сочно чмокнув, плотно сомкнулась над ними.   
– Терпи, терпи, «государь», – хрипло сказал доктор, пытаясь пробиться к Фрицу через переплетенье железных ветвей.   
Фриц закрыл глаза. Ему показалось, что все вокруг вертится, как при переходе, потом появился гул в ушах, мир стала заполнять ржаво-рыжая болотная вода, сочившаяся из подвалов – или это просто Фрицу становилось труднее дышать.  
«Ко мне, мой народ, мои солдаты», – подумал Фриц. И, теряя сознание, он ощутил, как усиливается боль в пробитой руке, как меняется мир вокруг, а его самого будто бы бережно поднимает вверх огромная теплая лапа – куда-то к низкому, пахнущему запахом бриза, моря и корюшки небу.  
Мертвый государь, выступив из паутины улиц, поклонился гигантскому зверю, сидящему на месте бывшего собора, и погладил лежащего навзничь Фрица по голове.

***

Окно было раскрыто настежь. Через него было слышно, как переругиваются во дворе мальчишки, не поделившие какой-то старый насос, и свирепо мяукают, требуя селедочных хребтов, кошки.  
Фриц, обложенный подушками, повозился, ощупывая руку и грудь. Все вроде бы было цело, и даже бинтов никаких не было. Дышать, правда, оказалось больновато, и в голове поселился и никак не проходил странный шум.  
Сбоку послышались чавкающие звуки. Фриц скосил глаза: на табуретке, стоящей рядом с кроватью, сидел Вилле-Швилле и жрал из Фрицевой тарелки котлету.   
– Это ты мне сам разрешил, когда прошлый раз просыпался, – быстро сказал Вилле-Швилле и виновато вытер рукавом жирный рот. – Так и сказал мне «Тебе, Вильгельм, я завещаю свою котлету». Я долго терпел. Вот.  
– Чего это ты тут делаешь? – шепотом спросил Фриц. Говорить было неприятно – за грудиной сразу же появлялась скребущая боль.  
Вилле-Швилле округлил глаза. Фрицу подумалось, что Вилле изрядно подрос, впрочем, он не был в этом уверен. Может быть, не подрос. Может, просто помылся.  
– Мы все к тебе ходим по очереди! – гордо сообщил он. – Когда ты просыпаешься, твоя маманя так радуется, что почти и не гонит уже. Только бабка гоняет с кухни ссаными тряпками. Суровая женщина у тебя бабушка! – по-взрослому вздохнул Вилле. – Режимной закалки!  
– Не помню, – прошептал Фриц и потер лоб.  
– Конечно, – со знанием дела покивал Вилле. – Конечно, ты не помнишь! Ты нас через раз узнаешь, то помнишь, то нет. Доктор сказал, у тебя в мозгу после пневмонита какая-то штука случилась. Но ты не совсем идиот, – Вилле похлопал Фрица по руке. – Ты даже не буйный. Просто не узнаешь.  
– Доктор Беер?!  
– Ну да. Помнишь его?  
– Конечно, помню! Разве его не арестовали за донос?  
– Чей? – вылупился Вилле.  
– Гебхарта?   
– Это кто? – удивился спросил Вилле.   
Фриц снова потер лоб.  
– Как Лиза? – спросил он.  
– Эта принцесска-то? Музицирует, что ей сделается. Как начнет долдонить гаммы, так хоть уши затыкай. Я тогда на улицу ухожу. Сил нет слушать!  
– Шухер, Швилле, – сказал жующий на ходу Тузбубен, заглядывая в комнату. – Фрицева бабка идет. Сваливай, а то в колонию сдаст.  
– А ты здесь откуда?– спросил Фрриц.  
Вилле и Фридрих поглядели на него с жалостью.  
– Началось, – громким шепотом сказал Вилле. – Соседа не узнает. Пойдем на улицу, Тузик, пусть отдохнет. Я у тебя стрельну папиросочку…  
– Погодите, – Фриц приподнялся немного. – Скажи, что у нас на дворе?  
– Полдень, двадцать второе, – с порога ответил Тузбубен.  
– Ноября?  
– Зачем ноября? Мая, – Тузбубен пожал плечами. – Спи, Фриц. Выздоравливай.  
Фриц откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, как его затопляет непонимание и усталость.   
Он думал о Гебхарте. Как получилось, что его все забыли? Может быть город, не отпустив его, похоронил самую память о человеке, который когда-то жил и работал, мечтал, любил, писал пьесы, делал зарядку по утрам, «уважал» гороховый суп с корейкой? И что теперь будет с ним? Станет ли скрытником, будет бродить по пустым утренним переулкам, перебирать невидимыми пальцами по клавишам пианино?  
Знал ли Гебхарт, что такое случится?  
«Надо поспать, – подумал он, закрывая глаза. – Голова болит очень».  
Закрыл – и услышал цокот копыт по мостовой.  
«Государь навсегда остается государем», – сказал высокий грустный человек в треуголке и теплой шинели, протягивая ему поводья. Фриц зажмурился, выдохнул – и пришпорил коня.


End file.
